


His

by justthismorning



Series: The way they see it [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthismorning/pseuds/justthismorning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It used to be Will's. Now it's not anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed by the fabulous [gladsomemind](http://gladsomemind.livejournal.com/)

Will wants to snap out his hand and take back what’s his. He wants to cling and to pout and to mark his territory with little nips and bruises that will linger long after Merlin will has returned to Camelot. He wants to tear out Arthur’s eyes that look at what only his should ever have seen. He knows they’ve seen more, more than anyone is letting on. He knows those hands have mapped the secret places, trailing after that gaze, flowing over flesh that only Will should ever be able to touch.

He hates that he doesn’t capture Merlin’s focus anymore. He should. Distance, time and status never should have been an issue. They belonged together once and the way he saw it, once also meant forever. When Merlin came trotting into the village, it should have been Will’s arms he fell into. The smile granted his direction should have been more than it was. Merlin’s eyes should have sought him out first, before anyone else. Because that’s what it’s supposed to be like.

He has to hold himself back from stepping forward and demanding the prince back off. He needs to contain the hurt in his voice when Merlin’s eyes follow after Arthur and the gaze turns tender and longing. It’s all he can do to stop from lashing out when Arthur returns the exact same look from under lowered lashes, behind the others’ backs, in the shadowed corners where lovers hide.

He’s not sure how he’s supposed to act now, when the emotion radiating off Merlin is directed at someone else. He’s not sure if they could ever go back to being what they were before the first stolen kiss beside the town well all those years ago. He doesn’t know how to stop his heart from breaking each time Arthur’s gaze caresses Merlin’s high cheekbones; each time Arthur sighs in the fond, exasperated, way that says the same 'forever' Will wishes he was still saying to Merlin.

He does know that when someone tries to take that away from Merlin, he’s not above giving him one last gift. He doesn’t need to think about it when he trades places with Arthur. It’s instinctual, giving to Merlin. And although he wants to lay his hands like brands all over Merlin’s skin, he knows it’s not his anymore. It never really was.


End file.
